


Even Though

by Parselmouth_bloodtraitor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Friendship, Harry Potter Next Generation, Insecurity, Male-Female Friendship, Pre-Relationship, a shitload of it, all the kids are mentioned at some point, because i am the master of writing that, victoire doesnt want to talk about her feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parselmouth_bloodtraitor/pseuds/Parselmouth_bloodtraitor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoire. She's known as me, the girl who is always feeling good about her life. even though that's not really true, that's just what everybody thinks. How nice for me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Though

_"I'm fine." Lies, lies,_ lies _(even though I don't tell him that)._

Louis got the smarts of the family. Even though he hangs out with such idoits like James and Fred, he still manages to keep up with his studies and nearly get straight O's on his OWLS and NEWTS. He has the grades, and the popularity, while I had to work so hard just to get the grades. Fortunately, he was able to do all of that. No matter what I did before him, it didn't matter, because Louis did all the same things after me (if not better) so what I did must not have been so special afterall. **He's known as the smart one.**

_"No you're not." And the truth comes out, but not my from my lips, it will never come from my lips (even though it should)._

Dominique didn't have the great grades. She focused more on quidditch, boys, and doing her best to be noticed in our huge family. She barely passed her exams, spending her time partying instead of studying, yet everyone loves her. You're looking for a fun time? Dominique is the one to go to. You're looking for a cute girl to date? Even though both her and I possess 1/8 of Veela blood, she gets all the guys. It's just wonderful that my little sister is loved so much, possibly even more than me. **She's known as the rebel.**

_"That obvious, huh?"_ _Perhaps if I try to joke about it he will let it go, thinking that it's no big deal (even though it is)._

Then there are all my cousins. Lucy never got great grades at all; her head was so far in the clouds that she seemed not to pay attention to what was right in front of her. Though she is creative. She has so many inventive ideas, and imaginative drawings, that when she starts talking everyone listens to what she has to say. For all we know she could be coming up with the best new thing and heaven forbid if we missed that. **She's known as the dreamer.**

_"Maybe not to the others, but certainly to me." Let it go. Now he's going into a dangerous area that I don't like to talk about, that I don't think I've ever talked about before (even though I should have said something the moment the insecurities first devolped)._

Then there is lovely Molly. She's done everything humanly, and wizardly, possible in life, and done them all well. She was prefect, quidditch captain, head girl, and so many other things that I stopped keeping track, because she is out doing everything while I'm doing nothing with my life. Yet isn't it so great that she has done so much? **She's known as the perfect one.**

_"What do you mean?" Just play dumb and maybe he won't continue on with the conversation anymore. Maybe he will just think that he is looking too much into my actions and misjudged me (even though he didn't)._

Fred has always been the clever one, but he never used his smarts in his classes, unless he was pulling a prank on the teacher of course. His father didn't help with that, owning a joke shop and all. Fred probably reached his father's record of detentions by 4th year, and ended up doubling it once he had finished Hogwarts. His father was proud of him, even though he barely passed his classes, since it's much better that his son continues the family tradition of pranking instead of being smart. **He's known as the prankster.**

_"Don't play dumb. You know exactly what I mean." Damn it. How do I get out of talking about this? How can I avoid my feelings this time around? (even though it's probably time I face them)_

James. Once you have recieved his trust, he'd rather die then let harm come to you. Despite his grades, and how much he fools around and does stupid stuff, family and friends mean everything to him. And it's just so lovely that he is respected by the entire family for this reason. That even though he lacks in everything else, being loyal to the family makes up for the rest of it. **H** **e's known as the protector.**

_"I should get home. It's getting late." It's not that late at all; he knows that, I know that, but neither of us are saying the obvious outloud. We're just looking at each other. No blinking, no moving. I'm frozen halfway out of my seat, waiting for him to say something, staring him straight in the eye before I take off (even though I should probably stay and talk)._

Lily. The girl can practically see right through you. Before you even say a word she knows what the problem is and is in the midst of trying to solve it. No one is better to go to for advice or help. Considering our large family, at least one person is bound to have some problem that need to talk to someone about. And it's just fabulous that she told everything, while I'm always the last to know. **S** **he's known as the fixer.**

 _"Don't run away from me."_ Or your feelings, _it's unsaid yet completely spoken in his eyes. But I'm going to pretend that I didn't see anything (even though it would be much easier if I did)._

Albus. The Weasley family is known for being good at Quidditch, so obviously many of my family members have taken up doing quidditch during school. Albus took the sport very seriously though. His grades and social life slowly began to drop as everything he focused on just became quidditch. How to win the game, how to practice today, what strategy to use in this upcoming game. But it's just fantastic that as long as he doing well in a sport , that everything else in his life can fail, while I have never had the option. **He's known as the sporty one.**

 _"Running away works for me." Perhaps he will just think of me as a lost cause and give up talking to me about this. Please just give up, give up,_ give up _(even though it's kind of nice to have someone try to talk to me about this when no one else has before)._

Roxanne. Whenever someone wants to plan a party, she is the one to go to. So considering our large, loud family, a lot of people are constantly going to her. Birthday party, team-winning quidditch party, any kind of party you could possibly think of, Roxanne will find a way to make it happen. Everyone is our creative, fun, awesome family is going her with their ideas and questions, while I'm ignored and forgotton about. **She's known as the planner.**

_"You can't do it forever. Your family might be too ignorant to see it, but I do." What can I do now? What do I say to make him let it go? Can't he see that I don't want to talk about it? "Talk to me Victoire." Apparantly not. I don't think that there's anything I can do to make him let this go (even though it's nice for him to care, I still refuse to talk to him about this)._

Hugo. With so many people becoming friends with him only to get closer his famous family, he soon drew away from anyone who wasn't family. This only made the family stick to him more, and it was just terrific that he got all the attention. **H** **e's known as the tough one.**

 _"I don't know what you are talking about Teddy. I have to go." Lies, lies,_ lies. _We both know that, but neither of us say anything about it. I nearly sprint from my seat and I don't look back, because I know that he's looking at me leave with a disappointed look in his eyes (even though I can't really blame him)._

Rose. The brightest witch of her age, just like her mother. She strives to impress the family, which means more time focusing on her studies than her friends. Luckily, even though she doesn't participate in the fun, everyone in the family still adores her. **Sh** **e's known as the responsible one.**

_But I did know exactly what Teddy was talking about. While I claim to love all my cousins dearly, I really hate them. I hate how different, and better, and perfect that they are; I hate how I always seem dumb, and boring, and lesser compared to the rest of them. "You should tell them. You shouldn't keep this to yourself anymore." And I hate the fact that I'm too afriad to tell the rest of my family this, because I'm scared of what they will think of me. I hate the fact that Teddy notices, and all I can do is run; run because I'm scared of what will happen next, because if I admit it aloud then I can't take it back and it suddenly becomes very real. My family won't understand. Teddy certainly doesn't understand since he wants me to talk about it and tell them all about it (even though he has a point)._

Teddy. Even though he is not blood-related, he is still close with everyone in the family. **He's known as everyone's best friend.**

_But I can't say any of that. I can't say any of my thoughts or feelings to him. Not now, not ever. I have been keeping them hidden for so long that I can certainly keep doing it. I don't need to answer Teddy, afterall it was statement he spoke, not a question, and I'm certain that he can read me well enough to know that I'm not going to tell anyone about it. That doesn't stop me from looking back at him as I'm fleeing from him and all his questions. It was a long look to make sure that we understood each other, that nothing was going to be said about what just happened. He didn't smile, or frown; he stared back with an intensity that made me look away and continue my leave (even though I should stop running from my problems now)._

Victoire. **She's known as me, the girl who is always feeling good about her life.** _(even though that's not really true, that's just what everybody thinks. How nice for me.)_


End file.
